


confined; undeniable

by PotofCoffee



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Hair-pulling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8273855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotofCoffee/pseuds/PotofCoffee
Summary: In her defense, Bernie hadn't actually said that they shouldn't ever do this again. Her exact words had been 'keep it confined to theatre' and Serena's always been very good at following directions.Set directly after S18E48 "Brave New World"(edit: second chapter has now been added, hence the rating change)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is complete and utter fluff which I wrote as a coping mechanism for the current angst. Ignores any canon past ep 48.  
> Big thanks to Nova and Crystal for putting up with me, prodding me to work on this, and beta-reading it when it was finally done.  
> Find me on tumblr as magnass if you're interested in further incoherent ramblings about this perfect ship.
> 
> E Rating is only for the 2nd chapter

As she gulped down the rest of her wine Serena Campbell felt rather the fool. She had wanted, before Bernie took control of the conversation, for it to go in rather a different direction. She had a bit of a speech planned. She was going to tell Bernie that despite her fear and her lack of experience kissing girls (both in, and out of Stepney) that she had enjoyed it very much, thank you, and would quite like to try it again sometime; ASAP were she amenable. Instead she heard herself agreeing to Bernie's ridiculous suggestion to 'keep it to theatre', as though that were truly the best course of action.

She watched her colleague over the lip of her wine glass as Bernie studiously avoided making any amount of eye contact and couldn't help but wonder if this was really what she wanted. She was no idiot: she had observed, during their brief but eventful friendship, that Berenice Wolfe was not exactly the best at facing things head on. Serena couldn't help but smile slightly at that under-exaggeration before schooling her features once more. She stared unseeing at her computer screen, mentally reliving the kiss for the umpteenth time. The softness of Bernie's lips, the feeling of her surgical gown bunched in her hand...

"Well" Bernie's voice broke through her thoughts. "I think I'm going to get going. Things to do and whatnot."

"Oh, of course. Have a good night."

"You too."

And then she was off, disappearing out the door as fast as she could while maintaining some semblance of not looking like she was running away.

Serena shook her head fondly. It was truly such a Bernie thing to do. Make a ridiculous sacrifice in the name of doing the right thing without even pausing to consider the fact that maybe the other person involved should have a say.

She ran the conversation through her mind again, this time allowing herself to parse the words Bernie had said. She had kissed her because she wanted to, which to Serena's mind was a very good thing. Called her _my kind of gal_ . Remembering the warmth in her voice as she'd said that made Serena shiver. Tie her up in knots indeed! Whether or not that's what Bernie wanted it's certainly what she'd done. Then she had gone on saying that forgetting all about it would be _wise_ and how they were _a bit of a non starter_ . Ending of course in those unforgettable words _here's to keeping it confined to theatre_.

And as she thought about those particular words she was struck with a bit of inspiration. Because _technically_ she had never agreed to truly let this be. She hadn't agreed to anything beyond keeping it confined to theatre. Letter of the law and all that.

As she poured the rest of the wine from the bottle she’d brought into her glass, Serena made a decision. Trepidatious though she may be, she was going to follow through on this attraction to whatever its end may be. Being the wrong side of fifty meant that opportunities to kiss persons that made one's stomach flip as though one was sixteen again were rather few and far between. If Bernie truly wanted to forget this ever happened (a fact that Serena doubted tremendously) then she was welcome to. But she would be damned if she was going to go down without a fight and, after all, she did have their _undeniable sexual chemistry_ on her side.

********

The following day was uncommonly slow in the AAU. No calls to the trauma phone, no complex or fascinating surgeries. In fact the only procedure needing to be done was an appendectomy, sent over by a slightly overburdened ED. Bernie was on her way to theatre when Serena caught up to her.

"Mind if I join you?"

"For an appendectomy? What's the matter," Bernie grinned, "don't think I can handle the pressure?"

"Not at all. I am well aware of your surgical prowess. However, it seems that this appendectomy is the only surgery that's going to happen on the AAU today, and if I don't get out from underneath the mountain of paperwork I'm tackling and get my hands dirty I just may lose the will to live."

Bernie laughed at that and Serena couldn't help but admire the way her eyes glinted as she replied,

"Well we can't have that can we? After you, Ms. Campbell."

Once they were scrubbed, gowned, and standing in the same theatre in which they’d made out only days before, Serena was as ready as she could ever be. She knew she needed to delicately tread the balance between flirtation and professionalism. The last thing she wanted to do was arouse suspicion in their colleagues. She allowed herself an internal sigh at Bernie being such a confounded nuisance. If only she were slightly less worried about Serena’s virtue they could be snogging in a supply closet right about now. She chided herself at that: now was not the time to dwell on such thoughts, now was the time to do justice to every time she had ever been referred to as a consummate flirt.

As Bernie made the first incision Serena let out an appreciative hum and Bernie looked up in surprise.

"What?"

"Oh nothing Ms. Wolfe, just admiring." She paused a moment too long. "Your technique, of course."

"Oh. Umm. Of course." Bernie sputtered in response.

Bernie turned back to the work at hand, occasionally glancing up at Serena. Each time she did, she caught Serena watching her with deep appreciation. Serena was quite content to gaze at Bernie as she worked. She was a beautiful woman and Serena found her intense concentration and obvious talent incredibly sexy. Of course, it didn't hurt that she knew the heat in her eyes was apparent every time Bernie caught her looking.

Once she had completed the initial work and was ready to excise the appendix Bernie looked to Serena,

"Would you like a turn, Ms. Campbell?"

"Indeed Ms. Wolfe," Serena quirked an eyebrow and murmured "You know how I love it when you relinquish control."

Bernie gulped audibly at that and Serena could swear she could see the hint of a blush above her surgical mask. She took a second to congratulate herself on a successful beginning to her project before turning her mind to the task in front of her.

Once it was time to close Serena gestured to Bernie.

"Would you like to do the honours?"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, Ms. Wolfe." Serena knew her voice was barely above a purr, "I relish the chance to see your talented fingers at work."

The blush was definite now and Serena couldn't help but grin. _Victory_.

That evening, Serena and Bernie both finished up with their paperwork about the same time. As they pulled on their coats and grabbed their bags Serena turned to Bernie.

"Walk me to my car, Ms. Wolfe?"

"I'd be delighted to, Ms. Campbell." They grinned at each other until Bernie broke eye contact and cleared her throat. "So what's on the schedule for dinner tonight?" 

"Beef stew, and then I do believe it's to be re-runs of QI all night."

"Sounds delightful."

"Mmm, indeed." They walked out of their office in companionable silence, until, "Oh bollocks!" Serena exclaimed, timing it perfectly.

"What?"

"I was wearing a ring today, before surgery, I must have left it in the scrub room." She started walking towards the theatre they had operated in earlier that day, turning after a couple of paces when she didn't hear Bernie following her. "Well come on then, you can help me look." Serena kept walking as she heard Bernie protesting behind her,

"What ring? Serena I—" the words cut off as Bernie jogged to catch up behind her, but her protestations continued once she had made her way through the theatre doors. "Serena, I really don't remember you wearing a ring today. Are you absolutely sure?"

Serena turned around just as Bernie reached her and leaned in close.

"You know, I think you're right" she murmured, revelling in the way Bernie's breath hitched, the way her dark eyes were fixed intently on Serena's lips.

"No ring." She brushed her lips over Bernie's in the merest suggestion of a kiss and whispered "glad to see you're paying attention."

And then quick as could be, she turned and strode out of the room, leaving a bewildered Bernie Wolfe trying desperately to catch her breath in her wake.

********

Serena knew she had to pick her moments in this game wisely. While she was definitively angling to push Bernie off kilter they also had a very important job to do. She had a limited arena in which to play, considering, so she chose her moments wisely.

The next came as she and Bernie were scrubbing up in preparation for an emergency laparotomy. As Bernie was standing in front of the brush packs she came up behind her and reached forward for a brush of her own, her arm grazing Bernie's chest and shoulders as she did so.

"Pardon me" she murmured over Bernie's shoulder, fully aware that Bernie would be able to feel the heat of her breath on her neck, leaned forward even more, let her lips brush against Bernie’s neck. Stepped back and began the process of scrubbing up for surgery, triumphant at the fact that Bernie’s back was ramrod straight and her brush pack was being crushed between tense fingers.

And that's how it went: stolen moments and glances. Always within the 4 walls of an operating theatre. Sly comments, brief touches, always accompanied by a glint in her eye that let Bernie know exactly what her intentions were. And the rest of the time: careful professionalism. Friendliness, of course. Camaraderie had been natural between them from the start. But Serena very meticulously ensured that anything that could be construed as overtly flirtatious was, on her part at least, confined to theatre.

********

Pulling off her scrub mask after another successful procedure Serena couldn't help but let her eyes be drawn to Bernie. She was not altogether surprised to find that Bernie was looking right back at her. For all that Bernie had been the one to suggest they stop their dalliance before it had even truly begun, she was really awful at not staring at Serena as though she wanted nothing more than to pull her back into her arms; colleagues, respectability, and hospital fraternisation rules be damned.

Serena, for one, was deeply pleased with this. It wasn't as though she wasn't confident enough in her own sensuality to not believe she could make even a semi-indifferent party become very interested very quickly, but Bernie was really making it very easy on her. With that in mind, and Bernie's eyes still fixed on her face she allowed her eyes to drop down, scanning Bernie's lithe form. She took her time, thinking of all the ways and places she'd like to touch her. Eyes lingering at the juncture of neck and shoulder, the swell of breast, the long expanse of leg. Thinking of how she'd like to caress every inch, discover every secret, learn this body better than her own. She took her time with this, enjoying herself immensely and of course wanting no doubt of her intentions on Bernie’s behalf.

When she finally met Bernie's gaze again the other woman's cheeks were tinged pink.

Serena grinned, walked over to the scrub room, and began to clean up. After a long moment, Bernie joined her at the sink.

"Well, um, that went well." Serena could hear the strain for normalcy in Bernie's voice.

"Yes. You and I are quite the team." She glanced sideways at Bernie and smiled.

Stepping away from the sink she took a towel and dried her hands. She moved right back to the sink, standing at Bernie's shoulder, letting her arm brush against hers before reaching up. She pulled the band out of Bernie's hair, running her fingers through the strands to loosen them back to their natural state. She let her hand graze up the back of Bernie's neck and threaded her hand into the mess of blonde, her fingertips rubbing her scalp in a casual massage before pulling back through the short length of her hair.

The water stopped; Bernie's hands gripped the edge of the sink as Serena continued. Serena had been wanting to do this for weeks. Long before The Kiss, in fact. She had been entranced by the messy blonde locks since she had first started spending time with Bernie, wondering if they were as soft as they looked, marvelling at how Bernie managed to make haphazard unbrushed curls look so attractive.

They stood in silence, Serena listening to the pattern of Bernie's breaths: the pause or hitch as Serena applied pressure to a certain spot, the slight gasp when she grazed an ear or her neck. After she was certain she had given each golden strand its due attention, and effectively turned her macho army medic's legs to jelly, Serena pulled her hand back to rest on Bernie's shoulder and murmured,

"As much as I respect the necessity for tying it back, I will freely admit that I much prefer your hair unbound." She got even closer, her mouth almost touching Bernie's ear and at barely more than a whisper let her next words drip from her mouth in the sultriest voice she could manage. "A girl does, after all, need something to hold onto."

Serena walked back out onto the ward with a smile that only widened as she heard the sound of something clatter to the ground behind her.

********

Serena was fast approaching the end of a hectic day on AAU when she realised she hadn't seen hide nor hair of her co-lead all day. She kept an eye out for her slim blonde frame for the rest of the evening, but no luck. Stopping by the nurses station at the end of the day Serena asked,

"Lou, you haven't seen Bernie have you?"

"Sorry Serena, not for a while here."

"I saw her walk into theatre," Raf pointed as he walked by. "It was a while ago but I never saw her come out."

"Thanks Raf." She followed in the direction he had gestured and, upon entering the theatre, saw Bernie standing silently in the center of the room. She walked towards her, gently brushing her arm against hers as she came to stand beside her. They stood quietly for a few moments before Serena spoke up,

"You okay?"

"Hmm?" Bernie turned towards her. "Oh, yeah. Yes. Just needed a little bit of peace and quiet."

"Bad day?"

"No, actually. Great day. Every surgery went well, everyone's recovering well. Can’t ask for more. Just been a bit hectic.”

"Ah. Needed some time to think?"

"Exactly." Bernie looked over at her, catching her eyes with a slight smile. "What about you? How was your day?"

"Good. Great. Busy! Could've used your eyes and hands on a couple but Raf and I muddled through." Bernie's smile widened and her hand brushed against Serena's.

"Good."

And then, with no intention of making this part of her carefully laid out attack, but simply because she just couldn't resist, Serena grabbed Bernie's face between her hands and kissed her as deeply as she could.

When she finally had to stop to gasp in a breath of air, Serena dropped her hands and stepped back. She turned and made to run out of the theatre as she had so many times before in the past few weeks.

“Oh no you don’t,” Bernie growled, grabbing Serena’s arm and spinning her around so she was facing Bernie once more.

And then Bernie was kissing Serena with more gusto than she had ever dared imagine, her arms wrapping around her, one at her shoulder and the other at her waist.

Serena moaned into the kiss; Bernie caught Serena’s bottom lip between her teeth for a moment before sliding her lips against Serena's once more, darting her tongue into Serena's mouth at the first opportunity.

When they finally pulled apart, Bernie leaned her forehead against Serena's, grasping Serena's hands in her own and intertwining their fingers. She closed her eyes, the barest hint of a smile gracing her features.

"I've been trying so hard to restrain myself from doing that for weeks."

"I know."

"You've been driving me insane."

"I know." There was a long pause as they listened to their breathing slow. When Bernie broke the silence it was at barely more than a whisper.

"I thought we agreed to leave this be?"

Serena pulled back at that and cocked her head.

"Actually, _you_ agreed to leave this be.” She smiled gleefully, "all I agreed to was keeping it confined to theatre."

Bernie couldn't help but laugh at that, all the joy within her bubbling to the surface and releasing in a honking spurt of laughter that Serena couldn't help but find adorable. She didn't know what was cuter in fact, Bernie's face while she laughed—the gleam in her eyes and the way her nose scrunched and her smile got wider than Serena had ever seen—or the fact that this beautiful, brilliant woman had what was arguably the worst laugh in existence.

Once she had calmed down enough to talk, Bernie nibbled her bottom lip and looked up at Serena.

"I'm an idiot, aren't I?"

"Yes you are," Serena affirmed, leaning in and kissing her gently.

"Hey!" Bernie pulled back with faux affront. "That's when you're supposed to say something sweet and reassuring, like 'yes but you're my idiot.'"

"Oh is that so, Ms. Wolfe?" 

"It is indeed, Ms. Campbell."

"Well," Serena held Bernie's gaze. "Are you?" Bernie was uncommonly solemn when she replied,

"If you'll have me."

Serena answered with a hum of assent and a deep kiss.

And in the confines of theatre on an autumn Tuesday night Serena Campbell realised she just might be falling in love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter wasn't supposed to happen but I couldn't get it out of my head. So here's some porn, I hope you guys like it.
> 
> (Also I tried to keep this as vanilla as possible, I did not entirely succeed.)

Serena was the one to suggest they move their encounter to somewhere else, mentioning that Jason was spending a few days with Alan with tacit implication. Bernie nodded, agreed to follow Serena in her own car. The air between them heavy with lust and the understanding of just where this night was heading. When they reached Serena's house, after Serena had unlocked the door and stepped through, Bernie hesitated on the threshold. The drive had given her a chance to step back and think about this, to second guess her actions. She didn't want Serena to feel rushed. Serena saw her waver and leaned forward to kiss her gently.

"I want this. Okay?" She pulled back for a second, "do you?"

Bernie nodded and kissed her back resolutely. Serena grinned and held out her hand to Bernie, leading her through the doorway and up the stairs.

As soon as they were safely in Serena's room, Bernie pounced. She backed Serena up against the door, kissing her deeply as she pulled her blouse down her arms. She brought her hands to Serena's waist, sneaking her fingers under her shirt and shimmying it upwards. They pulled away as Bernie lifted the shirt off and tossed it aside and then she paused, drinking in the sight of Serena naked from the waist up save for a very nice bra. Leopard print. Bernie should've guessed that. With an edging of black lace that set off Serena's skin beautifully. She was never going to be able to see Serena's scrub cap again without thinking of Serena's gorgeous breasts in this bra.

"You do know we have all night, don't you?" Serena chuckled, catching her eye.

"I don't think you understand just how _wild_ you have been driving me Ms. Campbell." She brought her hands back to Serena's waist and began to reverently touch the expanse of pale skin as she lowered her lips to Serena's neck. Serena hummed in appreciation,

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Don't pretend you don't know."

"Well I have a vague idea, but I would love some specifics..." Her voice trailed off into a moan as Bernie found a particularly sensitive spot on her neck.

"It was unbearable." Bernie nuzzled Serena's neck as she spoke. "Every day in theatre your _voice_ and the things you seemed to be suggesting. I couldn't believe it. I would go home and replay each moment in my head. Remembering the glint in your eyes, daring to hope that you meant what you seemed to be implying." She paused to scrape her teeth down Serena's skin. "You were all I could think about. That day when you played with my hair after surgery. What was it you said as you left? 'A girl needs something to hold onto'?" Bernie shuddered and sucked at the pulse point on Serena's neck. "I was barely through my door that night before I had my hand down my trousers. I was drenched. You should have seen me; one hand on my clit, the other in my hair pretending it was you."

That made Serena growl and spin them around, pushing Bernie up against the door. She kissed her soundly as she pulled off her shirt. Then she snaked one hand into Bernie's hair as the other palmed her breast through her bra.

"Was this what you imagined?" She asked as she grabbed a handful of Bernie's hair and pulled just enough to exert the perfect amount of pressure. Bernie gasped, her chest surging into Serena's other hand. She looked gorgeous, wanton, and Serena couldn't help but lean in and bite down on her shoulder. Bernie made a sound halfway between a whimper and a moan, pulling Serena towards her by the belt loops and grinding her hips against hers.

Then they were kissing again. Frantically. Serena slipped a thigh between Bernie's legs, allowing her the friction she so obviously needed. She managed to unclasp Bernie's bra on the first try (silently awarding herself a point for that sapphic success). As soon as that article of clothing was flung behind her, she covered both breasts with her hands, marveling at the size, the weight, the softness of the skin, the sensation of running her fingertips over rosy nipples and feeling them harden in response. She dipped her head and brushed her lips over one nipple. Bernie moaned, her head falling back and her chest rising towards Serena's mouth. At the encouragement Serena closed her lips around the bud, her tongue flicking at the tip.

Despite having a rather nice set of her own, Serena had never truly thought about how wonderful breasts were until that exact moment. She felt she could very happily stay like that forever, mouth and hands affixed to Bernie's chest eliciting ever more delightful and arousing sounds from her. She dragged her nails across her skin, tweaked her nipples between thumb and forefinger, grazed each nipple in turn with the barest hint of teeth, and even dug her teeth into the underside of one breast in a large bite, grinning in delight at both the mark she left in her wake and the cry that broke from Bernie's mouth at her actions.

Looking up at Bernie after that, she decided she really should take pity on the woman. Her eyes were dark, her skin flushed with arousal, and Serena could feel the heat from her cunt against her thigh. She deftly undid the button on Bernie's jeans and pushed them down her legs, waiting as she stepped out of them. Her right hand cupped the back of Bernie's neck, bringing her head towards hers for a heated kiss as her left dipped into her pants and cupped her mound. She moaned into the kiss as she felt how wet Bernie was. Turning this gorgeous, erudite woman on to the point that she was a speechless, dripping mess was already Serena's new favourite hobby.

She had been preparing for this moment for weeks, had thought about it each time she'd masturbated, would even admit to some casual perusal of the internet in search of more information on lesbian sex. She was convinced that the exact machinations could not be too challenging and she was determined to be good at this. Her fingers found Bernie's clit immediately, circling it before gently rubbing over it. Bernie's hips thrust up seeking purchase and she moaned into Serena's mouth. Serena grinned into the kiss as her hand explored the intricacies of Bernie's wet heat. Bernie desperately ground down on Serena's hand and Serena took the hint. Almost immediately Serena was thrusting one, then two fingers into Bernie's slick cunt. She moved her right hand up and tugged Bernie's head back by her hair, exposing the graceful column of her neck to Serena's lips. As she sucked and bit at Bernie's pale skin, Serena curled her fingers in towards what she was sure was Bernie's g-spot. She rubbed her fingers against that sensitive area, using the sounds falling from Bernie's mouth as a guide. Increasing the speed of her finger's thrusts as her thumb exacted further pressure on Bernie's clit, Serena quickly coaxed her closer and closer to orgasm. She wrapped her finger in Bernie's hair once more and tugged even harder than before and Bernie came with a sharp cry.

Serena lips met Bernie's once more as she helped her through her orgasm, continuing to rub her thumb over Bernie's clit in gentler and gentler circles throughout the aftershocks.

When Bernie finally sunk back against the door, her body spent, Serena took her hand away from Bernie’s cunt and brought it to her own mouth. She licked her fingers clean, relishing the taste of Bernie. It was unlike anything she'd ever tasted and she couldn't keep her mind from wandering to what it would be like to taste it from the source, delving her tongue through Bernie's folds and driving her to the brink of insanity with nothing but her mouth. Having now seen how absolutely stunning Berenice Wolfe looked as she came Serena wanted to repeat the experience ad infinitum.

Once her breathing had evened out, Bernie opened her eyes and met Serena's gaze.

"Ms. Campbell, you're going to be the death of me."

Bernie cut off Serena's reply with a ferocious kiss, her hands undoing Serena's bra and pulling it off her shoulders. With her hands on Serena's waist, she walked her backwards towards the bed. She pushed Serena down on the plush comforter before turning her attention to her trousers. In moments she'd pulled them off along with Serena's pants and tossed them unceremoniously on the ground. She took a moment to remove her own pants before crawling on the bed and wordlessly coaxing Serena upwards so her head was laying on a pillow. Bernie straddled Serena's waist and leaned down to meet her lips in a kiss. It started remarkably slow and gentle, a quiet meeting of their lips as soft as what they had shared on the theatre floor. Slowly, Bernie intensified the kiss, slipping her tongue into Serena's mouth in a languorous exploration. By the time Bernie pulled back Serena's eyes were glazed over and her breath was coming in short gasps.

Bernie grabbed Serena's arms, reaching them up and wrapping her hands around the bars of her headboard.

"Keep them there." Her voice was low and raspy and Serena shivered at the command as she obliged. Bernie kissed Serena again, her hands running up and down her sides, eliciting goose pimples in her wake. She moved her lips down Serena's neck, kissing and sucking at her skin as she went. Once she reached Serena's collarbones she paused, taking her time to give every inch of skin her attention. As she did so, her hands came up to Serena's breasts, cupping them and rubbing the pads of her thumbs over her nipples. Serena gasped, writhing up into Bernie's touch.

Only once she had fully explored Serena’s pale skin did she kiss her way down Serena's sternum to her breasts. She immediately took one nipple in her mouth, laving it with her tongue before sucking on it hard. Serena gasped, then moaned as Bernie flicked her tongue against the tip. She arched her back, demanding further attention and Bernie was happy to comply. She alternated her mouth between both breasts, sucking and nipping and licking at their delicate skin, her hands giving due attention to whichever breast her mouth had just abandoned. She cupped and stroked her breasts and tweaked her turgid nipples, quickly learning that Serena enjoyed flirting with the line between pleasure and pain. Bernie was more than happy to forcefully tug at her nipples with both fingers and teeth and dig her nails into the skin, urged on by Serena’s responses. She had spent so long staring at the hint of cleavage beneath Serena's work outfits imagining what it would be like to be able to touch and taste her heavenly breasts. But imagination had not prepared her for the reality of Serena's skin reacting beneath her hands, of the whimpers and moans and incoherent babbling tumbling out of Serena's mouth in a constant barrage of encouragement, of the way she looked laid out on her bed, completely naked, her nipples dark red and fully erect, her hair a mess, her arms straining as she dutifully kept her hands where Bernie had bid, her stomach accentuated by the graceful silver of stretch marks, her gorgeous legs stretching down the sheets, her bush dark at the apex of her thighs. Nothing could have prepared Bernie for this moment.

She continued to lave attention on Serena’s breasts with her mouth as her hands began to once more trail up and down her sides. She alternated between soft gentle caresses and the more insistent drag of nails against her skin mentally cataloguing each reaction. After some time, Serena caught her breath and looked down at Bernie.

"Don't be such a tease now, get on with it!"

Bernie let out a short laugh and brought her face up to hover just above Serena's.

"Oh, I'm sorry _I'm_ the tease?" She dipped down for a quick kiss. "What do you call you driving me up the wall for weeks?"

"It's not teasing if you follow through. And if you remember clearly I very recently did just that.” Her voice dropped, low and husky. “And the faster you get on with it the faster I could be persuaded to _follow through_ again.”

Bernie shook her head, smiling.

"I don’t know if I quite agree with your logic there, but you are very persuasive.”

She dropped one more quick kiss on Serena’s lips, then made her way down Serena's body and settled herself at the foot of the bed. Coaxing Serena's legs open, she rested on her stomach between them and lowered her head.

She nosed into the dark bush, inhaling the musky scent and swiping her tongue over the length of Serena's cunt. She sought out Serena's clit first, swirling her tongue around it before sucking down, feeling it harden in response and grinning at Serena's resultant whimper. She continued her gentle assault, building Serena up and up towards orgasm through measured attention and then just as she felt that Serena might be about to tip over the edge, she changed tracks and moved away. She nipped and kissed at Serena's thighs and licked through her wetness, artfully ignoring her clit despite the way Serena's hips ground into the air in a bid for Bernie’s attention where she so desperately needed it.

She listened as Serena's moans grew more and more wanton and then when Serena seemed about to snap she moved back up and sucked her clit into her mouth once more.

She continued that pattern for some time, spending just enough time on Serena's clit to get her almost to the point of orgasm before retreating to swirl her tongue into her vagina or over her labia, backing her away from the brink before returning to tease at her clit once more. The whole time her hands were on Serena's delectable arse, fingers digging into her flesh, holding her hips off the bed, keeping her at the perfect angle for Bernie to bury her face in her cunt with the verve she'd been building up to for weeks. Over and over, teasing and building until Serena’s thighs were trembling with need. At that she drove her tongue towards Serena's clit once more, this time beginning a deliberate attack, sucking the nub and flicking it over and over with her tongue in a pattern of increasing intensity.

Serena cried out as she came, her hips thrashing, her cunt shuddering on Bernie’s tongue, her entire body trembling. Bernie continued to lick and suck at Serena’s clit until the gyration of her hips slowed as she came to the end of her orgasm.

She sat up and wiped Serena’s wetness from her chin with the back of her hand. Then crawled up Serena’s body and settled on the bed beside her, resting her head on one hand and wrapping the other around Serena’s waist, gently stroking her skin as she waited for Serena to recover.

Serena had to try a couple of times before she was able to manage a proper sentence, but finally managed to get out,

“I think you just about killed me.”

“Well thankfully I’m a very skilled doctor and was available to provide CPR at any time.”

“I can’t move my legs!” Serena protested.

“That happens” Bernie shrugged.

“It’s never happened before.”

“Never?”

“Never.”

Bernie could feel the shit eating grin appear on her face.

“Yes, yes, your ego is very welcome.” Serena rolled her eyes.

Bernie leaned in and captured her lips in a soft kiss.

“Don’t worry. You’ll have plenty of opportunities to repay the favour.”


End file.
